Sleeping Truths
by Angelicat2
Summary: Maddie finds Danny asleep on his bed and they end up having a conversation that reveals Danny's secret! All mistakes are mine! Please R&R!


**I don't own Danny Phantom! This is also my first DP fanfic story!**

* * *

Maddie Fenton was sitting in the lab working on another Fenton Thermos because they seemed to always be disappearing. She quickly looked up to see that it was 7:00 p.m. and she hadn't heard a single noise from upstairs. Slowly standing up while removing her goggles and hoody that was on her blue jumpsuit, she started for the stairs. Reaching the top, her gaze wandered around the room and landed on a chair that was broken in pieces.

_That's still there? Danny was supposed to throw that away when he got home from school. Where is he?_

She quickly picked up the parts of the broken chair and dumped them into the trash can before heading for the next set of stairs. Turning when she got to the top, she went to his bedroom door. It was closed so she knocked on it quietly and when she received no answer, she gently pushed open the door to see Danny's backpack laying by the door as if it hadn't been touched for awhile.

_Danny, Danny, Danny. _

She sighed looking over at his bed before seeing that he was laying on it on his left side. Walking over to the side of the bed, she gently sat on the edge only to notice that Danny was asleep.

_Why is he asleep at this time of the night? He must have been really tired not to get into his pajamas before he fell asleep._

Indeed, he was sleeping with his usual red-trimmed white t-shirt and jeans on. He was even still wearing his red and white sneakers. Maddie carefully grabbed his shoes one at a time and slipped them off his feet and covered him in a blanket. She moved her black-gloved hand to his head and ruffled his hair without waking him.

_I miss doing this. Danny and I used to be so close and we used to share everything. Secrets, talks, and even drinks! But now we are barely even around each other. I'm always in the lab doing some invention and Danny's always out late for some reason. Why is he always out so late?_

She slowly rested her hand on his right arm and began rubbing it in a circular motion. Suddenly, he flinched in his sleep and she wasn't so sure if she had imagined it or not. After a minute or two, she made up her mind and started to brush his arm again only to have him cower away a tiny bit. Noting that he only did that when she actually touched his shoulder, she cautiously rolled up his sleeve on his t-shirt to see a dark purple bruise that contrasted with his pale skin.

_What the-? What happened to him? It's the size of a fist as if he got punched! And I don't think that bully, Dash or whatever Danny calls him, could do that much damage to my son!_

Maddie was so lost in her own thoughts just staring at the bruise on Danny, that when she looked up, she saw icy blue eyes staring right at her. Danny started to push himself up to get up from his bed but Maddie pushed down on his chest so that he was forced to stay in his bed.

"Sorry mom." Danny quickly rambled out in slight regret, "I was tired and I just set down on my bed and fell asleep and-"

"Danny." She patted him, "It's ok."

"Yeah, but-" He continued.

"But nothing." She stated calmly, "You got tired and you fell asleep. If it had been me, I would've fallen into bed too!"

At that, Danny seemed to calm down some.

"Danny." She said sternly and softly grabbed his arm, "What happened to your arm?"

"What?" Danny asked confused before looking at the bruise and his eyes narrowed slightly while he muttered, "Darn ghosts and getting me hurt so that I get stuck in this situation."

"Danny." Maddie stated seriously, "What is going on and who did that?"

"Nothings going on!" He shouted too quickly, "No one did that!"

"Danny." She said once again, "Somethings going on."

"Mom." Danny tried to get up from his bed and winced when his shoulder made contact with the blanket, "I'm just really clumsy!"

She just stared at Danny with a 'I know that isn't it so tell me now'. After a few minutes of staring at each other, Maddie sighed for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Danny." She looked right at his face, "I need to know the truth."

"It's nothing." He pointed at it before continuing, "Besides, I heal fast!"

"It's nothing!?" She asked in frustration, "Daniel James Fenton! That is NOT nothing! For all I know, you could be getting bullied badly everyday! I need to know what's happening! Now tell me, Danny!"

"Ok." Danny's gaze went to the floor.

"Why do you come home so late on nights?" She started asking him questions, "And why are you always hiding an injury? A-are you taking...drugs?"

She spat out the last part with teary eyes and Danny's head shot up in surprise.

"No!" Danny shouted innocently, "I'm not doing anything like that!"

"Then what's happening?" Her patience was running out little by little, "I noticed all of the limping and the tiredness! I know somethings going on! Not to mention that your grades are starting to slip when I know you can do better-"

Just then, a blue wisp snaked its way out of Danny's mouth before disappearing into nothing. He looked around nervously before he got out of his bed when she wasn't paying attention.

"Danny." She was getting scared, "What just happened and where are you going?"

Danny was about to answer when he shivered as if he were really cold suddenly.

"Burrrrr." Danny shivered even more while mumbling, "Gotta get my extra energy out of my core!"

Before either of them could process anything happening, Danny's ghost sense went off for a second time.

"M-mom." Danny walked over to his bedroom window and opened it as far as it would go. A hot breeze rushed into the room but Danny's shivering didn't lessen.

"Mom." He continued speaking after a minute, "I should have told you along time ago and I should have told your everything. And I will but right now, I have to go somewhere. Please don't freak out when you see what's coming next."

Before Maddie could even blink, two white rings formed around Danny going up and down to reveal a black jumpsuit with white gloves, collar, boots, belt and a D with a P inside. Danny looked apologetically towards her before quickly flying out of the window. Maddie sat on his bed in a dazed state.

_Oh my- My son is Ghost Boy! How is that possible!? Oh my god! My son's dead! And I shot at him and tried to kill his ghost form and even called him ectoplasmic scum! I'm a terrible mother! What kind of mother doesn't notice that her own son's dead!?_

Her thoughts kept roaming in this area of thinking until Danny fazed through the wall into the room covered in green ectoplasm from head to toe. He quickly turned intangible and the ectoplasm fell into a pile of goop on the floor before he became tangible again. Turning towards her distraught form, his toxic radioactive eyes lowered a little bit before he strolled over to his mother and sat down beside her.

"I-i-is this why all those things were happening? All of the curfews missed and the injuries?" She questioned with a sniffle after a couple of minutes of silence.

"I'm sorry mom!" Danny sighed sadly, "I was going to tell you but..."

"But what?" She asked encouragingly when he paused.

"I never told you or dad yet because..." He paused and looked up into his mother's eyes before continuing, "I was nervous about how you'd take it."

"Why?" She sobbed out, "We will always accept you no matter what!"

"I was afraid." Danny leaned his head onto Maddie's shoulder, "You and dad always were talking about how you were going to rip me apart 'molecule by molecule' and you guys were always were trying to capture me! And I didn't want to tell you because you would have thought that Phantom had taken my body over and then all of the bad things that happened that you guys thought I did."

"Oh Danny!" She cried out before enveloping Danny into a tight hug, "I'm so sorry! If only we'd known! When everything happened we shouldn't have blamed you! What happened though?"

"Well, when the jewelry was stolen, there was this crazy guy named Freakshow that took over ghosts with mind control. Unfortunately, it controlled me too." Danny continued, "At Christmas, a ghost named Ghostwriter made it look like I stole all of the presents. And then another ghost named Walker overshadowed the mayer and made it seem like I kidnapped him even though it was the opposite way!"

"You've got quite a few ghost enemies." She cracked a small grin.

"Yeah and some of them are annoyingly popping up all the time!" Danny said matter-of-factly.

"When?" She asked out of the blue.

"When what?" They stopped hugging and went back to leaning on each other.

"When did you...die?" She sobbed quietly.

"The accident." He replied slowly, "In the lab. I got curious after you guys plugged it in and nothing happened. Me, Sam, and Tucker went into the lab and I went into the portal. It turns out that the reason it didn't work was because the button was on the inside of the portal! I accidentally turned it on and was electrocuted then blacked out and woke up with ghost powers."

"So you're a ghost?" She asked very quietly.

"What?" He tilted his head to the side before his eyes widened in realization and he busted out laughing.

"Huh?" Maddie stared at Danny as if he were crazy.

"Mom...hehehe hahaha." Danny finally quit giggling, "I'm not dead!"

"What?" Her eyes widened in confusion, "But how-"

"I didn't die all the way." Danny stated and with a flash of white, was Fenton again, "I only died half way!"

"What?" Her eyes were huge, "How?"

"Apparently, my DNA was mixed with some ectoplasm." He turned his icy blue eyes to his mom, "And somehow, I didn't die...At least, not all of the way."

"Oh Danny." She quickly took his hand even though it was freezing cold, "You could have told us any time! When did it happen? Who knows?"

"It happened when I was 14." He whispered and looked down, "As for who knows, besides you, there's Sam, and Tucker, along with Jazz who found out on her own. And some of the other ghosts know, too."

"Danny." She sternly but gently stated and moved her hand to his head and made him look at her, "I love you."

"Love you too, mom." They both hugged for the second time that night. A minute later, they broke away and slowly stood up and started walking towards the door. Walking with her arm around his shoulder, Maddie paused her walking.

"You know we have to tell your father, right?" She reminded him.

"Yeah, mom." He leaned into her side and they continued going out of the room, "But can I just ask something before we do that?"

"Yeah." Her purple orbs quickly swept over to Danny.

"Can you make supper first?" Danny's stomach decided to let out a loud growl at just that moment.

"Yes, Danny." She started laughing as they headed to the kitchen, "Just for you, I will."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review! I really tried making it mother/son relationship type of thing so...tell me what you think!**


End file.
